1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assist wear item, a control method for a controller of an assist wear item, and a recording medium that are capable of easily adjusting assist power when the assist wear item is worn on a living body and movements of the living body are assisted by supporting generation power of the living body by using the assist power.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a human body movement assisting apparatus capable of assisting movements in daily life, in which an attachment made of meshed cloth or the like is attached to a joint portion such as a knee of a human body and generation power of the human body is supported by driving an actuator provided on the attachment (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-250842).